powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Casper Hertz
Casper Hertz is the Red Star Force Ranger (or simply Star Force Red) of the Star Force Rangers. One of three human beings from the planet Earth. Chronologically, he was the fifth Star Force Ranger to be awakened. He is later revealed to be an extra-terrestrial human from an unnamed planet in the Leo System. Later on, he's also revealed to be a distant descendant of the legendary warrior Orion, & gains an alternate White Ranger form. Aged 18, Casper was born on September 15. Character History Past When Casper was still a child, his father, King Judas, presented Casper a small lion companion to ensure he will never be alone when something bad will happen to his parents. Sometimes later at a nighttime, he was caught up within an incident with everything around him being destroyed. Having been separated from his parents, with their fates unknown, Casper & his pet, along with their father’s servant are being sent away from their original home planet in an escape pod to a nearby planet for refuge. During the voyage, the escape pod got caught in a meteor shower, & Casper was eventually separated from his guardian & pet & ended up crashing on the planet Earth near a farm. David & Hazel Hertz, owners of the farm, found the young child in a crater & took him into their house to feed & nurture. Pretty soon, the couple decided to adopt Casper, although Henry at first had his doubts about Casper not being of this world. Present During his years on Earth, Casper spent his life studying the heavens in hopes of finding his home planet. One day, he met & became friends with Miley & Skip, two employees at a planetarium. Pretty soon, the three come across a meteor shower & eventually they find one meteorite that contains two Star Orbs. The very moment Miley & Skip take hold of the Star Orbs, Casper unwittingly joins the ride as the Star Orbs teleport them onto the surface of the planet Crotos, where they're ambushed by soldiers of Khaosmos before Taurr comes to their rescue. Later, after witnessing Miley & Skip being able to become Star Force Rangers & assist Taurr, Casper is impressed & he decides that he will be one of them as well. The Star Force Rangers return to the Orion where Tera tells them their story. He attempts to get a Nova Blast Morpher to work but it won't without a Star Orb, so he makes off with the Nova Blast Morpher to find one. He crashlands on Jagger & meets Alf, who possesses a Star Orb. Alf's hesitance to fight annoys him & he tries to push Alf. The Star Force Rangers find him & so does Khaosmos. In the ensuing fight, Khaosmos throws him into space, but the Star Orb awakens in front of him & allows him to morph into the Red Star Force Ranger. As the Red Star Force Ranger he has full control of his powers & discovers that he has access to the Lion Star Zord which has the ability to dock other Star Zords as well as form a megazord. Upon defeating Khaosmos in the battle & gaining new comrades in the Star Force Rangers, along with the newly-minted Blue Star Force Ranger, Alf, he is welcomed by Tera as part of the Rebellion. Personality Casper is naive, optimistic, determined, & hyperactive. He is incredibly strong-willed, both in his ideals & his goals: he has a tendency to make decisions with barely any evidence & believe in their plausibility no matter how much the facts suggest otherwise. This, combined with his naivety, makes him come across as immature & stupid. However, he has solid instincts & a logic to his actions, paying attention to things that others do not. Family * King Judas (Father) * David Hertz (Adoptive father) * Hazel Hertz (Adoptive mother) Powers & Abilities ;Devil's Luck :The most notable of Casper's abilities is his extraordinary luck which provides unintentional benefits to him & his allies. It is so great to the point that he has survived when falling from orbit & pinpoint the remaining Star Force Rangers in a short amount of time when the Rebellion that had been searching them for long was unable to do so. Furthermore, he himself claimed to be the luckiest guy in the universe. Unfortunately, by one time, it ran out, rendering him powerless. After a talk with Commander Long & Alf, Casper regained the confidence he lost & regained his status as the Luckiest Guy in the Universe. ;Immeasurable Dream :His dream of freeing the universe from Khaosmos's domination is so vast that the dream-eating Snoozeagator died trying to consume it. Star Force Red Default= Arsenal *Star Orbs **Lion Orb *Star Buckle *Nova Blast Morpher *Star Weapons **Star Sword **Star Axe Zords *Lion Star Zord *Little Lion Star Zord Attacks *'Regulus Crush': Star Force Red performs a powerful blast attack with the Nova Blast Morpher. *'All-Star Crash': Star Force Red performs a powerful blast attack with the Nova Blast Morpher alongside his fellow Star Force Rangers. **'United All-Star Crash': An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Star Force Rangers. **'Ultimate All-Star Crash': An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Star Force Rangers. *'Regulus Impact': Star Force Red performs a powerful slash attack with the Star Sword leaving a bunch of meteors to accompanying it. Alternately, this finisher can be used without the meteors. *'Double-Star Impact': Star Force Red performs a slash attack with the Star Sword alongside the Phoenix Ranger. |-|Pegasus Armor= Star Force Red: Pegasus Armor is Star Force Red's power-up granted by the Pegasus Orb which arms him with the sentient Pegasus Armor. Arsenal *Star Orbs **Pegasus Orb *Star Buckle *Nova Blast Morpher *Star Sword Attacks *'All-Star Pegasus Impact': Star Force Red performs a powerful slash attack with the Star Sword accompanied by four other Star Force Rangers using their Nova Blast Morphers. |-|Solar Mode= Star Force Red: Solar Mode is Star Force Red's power-up granted by the Shine Orb in Solar Mode. In this form, he is able to shine on his surroundings to the brightest with a bright light akin to sunlight, leaving little to no shadows behind. The light given off by this form also empowers Star Force Gold, increasing his speed & agility, allowing him to deliver attacks in quick succession. Star Force Silver is empowered as well, but the actual boost he received is yet unknown. Arsenal *Star Orbs **Shine Orb: Solar Mode *Star Buckle *Nova Blast Morpher *Star Sword Attacks *'Shine Bright': *'Solar Lunar Total Eclipse': Star Force Red performs a powerful blast attack with the Nova Blast Morpher that takes the shape of the Sun/Moon & charges at the enemy which causes a Total Eclipse. |-|Lunar Mode= Star Force Red: Lunar Mode is Star Force Red's power-up granted by the Shine Orb: Lunar Mode. In this form, Star Force Red gives off a shine akin to moonlight, which empowers Star Force Blue, allowing him to assume a more graceful fighting style. Arsenal *Star Orbs **Shine Orb: Lunar Mode *Star Buckle *Nova Blast Morpher *Star Sword Attacks *'Night Light': *'Solar Lunar Total Eclipse': Star Force Red performs a powerful blast attack with the Nova Blast Morpher that takes the shape of the Sun/Moon & charges at the enemy which causes a Total Eclipse. |-|Red Orion Ranger= The Red Orion Ranger, titled the Legendary Star, is Casper's alternate form accessed through the use of the Super Orb, allowing him to combine the powers of all 12 Kyurangers along with the great power of the Orion System. In this form, not only can he freely open teleporting portals in combat, he can also summon any weapons owned by other Star Force Rangers. He can even summon giant Star Orbs from Star Force Rangers who are not available, like Star Force Commander's & Black's, in order to form the Ultrazord. Arsenal *Star Orbs **Super Orb *Star Weapons **Star Sword **Star Spear **Star Claw **Star Bow **Star Axe **Star Sickle **Star Rapier **Star Laser **Star Saber *Dragon Staff *Phoenix Blade/Shield Zords *Lion Star Zord *Orion Battlezord **Orion Star Zord **Orion Battleship *Little Lion Star Zord Attacks *'Infinity Blast Finisher': The Red Orion Ranger channels the power of all twelve Morph Orbs & delivers a powerful energy blast at the enemy. *'Super Star Lion Galaxy' Notes * Star Force Red is the third Red Ranger to have a lion-motif; the first being the Red Wild Force Ranger, & the second being the Red HyperForce Ranger. ** Casper is also the first Post Anniversary Red Ranger to have a Lion motif. Incidentally, the Red Wild Force Ranger comes from an anniversary series. * Casper is the second Star Force Ranger after Justus to use more than one of the Star Weapon's modes. The only difference between the two is that Casper didn't have a problem with the mode he used whereas Justus complained about the weight of the Star Sword. * Casper's preferred Star Weapon mode (Star Sword) is the only one out of its nine modes to use all of the attachable pieces. * Like his Sentai counterpart, his backstory of being transported from his own planet is somehow similar to Kal-El/Superman. * Star Force Red's Solar Mode empowering Star Force Gold & Star Force Silver references the reflective properties of metals like gold & silver. On the other hand, Star Force Red's Lunar Mode empowering Star Force Blue seems to reference the mythology of the werewolf & its relation to the full moon. * Casper's Red Orion Ranger form makes him the first Ranger since the Core Rangers of Power Rangers Mystic Force to wear a cape. ** Casper is also the first Ranger with an enhanced form that possesses a cape. * He is the first Power Ranger with an enhanced form that is a different colour from their default. * Despite being called the “Red” Orion Ranger, Casper’s enhanced form is actually predominantly white with red accents rather than predominantly red, * Due to his father the real King Judas being revealed to be alive & being turned "evil" by the main antagonist, Casper shares some similarities with Luke Skywalker from the Star Wars franchise. * Casper shares similarities with Andros, the Red Space Ranger from Power Rangers in Space. ''Both are trying to save a brainwashed family member (Judas & Astronema/Karone respectively) from the control of the main villains (Grimulon & Dark Specter respectively). ** Coincidently both series are space themed. *Casper also shares similarities with Nick Russell/Bowen from [https://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers_Mystic_Force ''Power Rangers Mystic Force]'' in terms of living as a normal person until finding out that he has extraordinary origins & that his father is brainwashed as the villains' servant. See Also *Lucky - ''Super Sentai counterpart in Kyuranger Category:Star Force Category:Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:White Ranger Category:Human Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Non-Human PR Rangers Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Star Force Rangers Category:Leader